Edgeville
Edgeville is a small town located near the Wilderness. It is commonly visited by players who like to engage in PvP combat. Role Among all other towns, cities or villages, Edgeville is arguably the second most popular. Only being preceded by that of Varrock, due to it's role in the economy. PvP (Player-vs-Player) Edgeville is also known as the capital of PvPing. The wilderness is verry close to the Edgeville bank, making it really easy for players to immediatly run back to the bank to prepare for a fight .The only thing separating Edgeville from the wilderness is the Wilderness ditch, providing an ease of access to all Pkers and anyone who wishes to venture into the Wilderness. Trading Due to the massive amount of player killers coming through Edgeville, many people engage in selling PK related items around the Edgeville bank (such as potions, weapons, armour, etc.) Points of Interest 'Bank' Edgeville only has one bank, which is in the center of the town. Edgeville's bank is most often used by players who PvP, as it is the closest bank to the wilderness. With Edgeville's abundant amount of space there is potential areas to sell or buy items. Although the bank is not just for PvPers, it is just as useful for skillers. This bank is very popular for Runecrafters because it is the closest bank to the Mage of Zamorak who can teleport you to the Abyss. 'General Store' The General store in Edgeville has a variety of items that can be bought by the player. It sells equipment that can be used for skilling and for the solving of Clue scrolls. Along with that, it also gives the player the ability to sell and buy stuff from the General store. 'Player Killing store' Killing players in the wilderness will award you Wilderness points, these can be spent at Oziach, the PK shop merchant. He sells a variety of items that can be useful for PvPing. 'Edgeville Dungeon' Edgeville has a dungeon entrance south of its bank. It is an underground dungeon home to a variety of monsters. There is also a mine towards the end of the dungeon containing Adamantite, Mithril, Silver, Coal, and Iron ore. You can also find the Slayer Master Vannaka here. 'Coffins' There are several special coffins located south of the Edgeville bank. These give you the ability to teleport to several locations that are located in Level 40+ wilderness. These are commonly used by PvP'ers as they provide for an easy transportation in the wilderness. The coffins can teleport you to the following places: *Deep Wild Lever (Level 51 Wilderness) *Ice Plateau (Level 51 Wilderness) *Wilderness Castle (Level 51 Wilderness) *Greater Demons Teleport (Level 46 Wilderness) 'Trees' There are several trees located in Edgeville. There is not much variety but there are two Yew trees, a willow tree, and multiple regular trees. This area is great for low level Fletching considering the bank is really close to you. 'Quests' Players can start one quest here, which is the Mastering Enchancement quest. This quest can be started by talking to Pikkupstix to the west of the two yew trees south of the bank. Trivia *There is a purple portal that is located south of the Edgeville bank, when clicked it teleports you to Falador. *Edgeville is the most popular place for PKing.